


Prozerpines dārzs

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: What is the measure of the depths of one person's love? Is it a thing that can be quantified, weighed upon an impartial scale? Or does the kind of person that you are also determine how your love must be measured?





	Prozerpines dārzs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gardens of Proserpine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/473917) by Alan Harnum. 



> Man īsti nav ko teikt par šo darbu, izņemot (tīri aizstāvībai) to, ka tādas lietas mēdz uzrakstīt, kad autoram ir astoņpadsmit, viņu māc depresija, un viņam šķiet ka Čārlzs Aldžernons Svinbērnss ir visu laiku dižākais dzejnieks.  
> Oriģināls lasāms šeit:  
> http://www.thekeep.org/~harnums/fanfic/ranma/gardens.txt

**********

Here, where the world is quiet,  
 Here, where all trouble seems  
Dead winds' and spent waves' riot  
 In doubtful dreams of dreams;  
I watch the green field growing  
For reaping folk and sowing,  
For harvest time and mowing,  
 A sleepy world of streams.

Še, kur klusa ir pasaule,  
\- Še kur visas rūpes ir cauri  
Tik apklusis vējš, stinguši viļņi  
\- plosās šaubu nomāktos sapņos  
Es skatos kā plaukst zaļie lauki  
Kur aug un kur briest zāle  
Kur ražas un pļaujas laiks nāk  
\- ak kluso straumju zeme.

 

**********

Nakts ir klāt, un līdz ar nakti klāt esmu es. Te es esmu, uz mājas jumta, skatoties uz priekšpilsētu man pie kājām, uz mirdzosajiem, izgaismotajiem debesskrāpjiem Tokijas centrā, kas kā bākas ugunis vilina pie sevis noklīdušus ceļiniekus. Tomēr arī pa vidu šīm gaismām ir tumsas laukumi, un vienā no tiem sēžu es. Es vēl neesmu gatava doties. Vēl ne. Vēl es savelku atmiņas ap sevi kā tēraudcietas bruņas.

Dažas zvaigznes vēl vajadzētu redzēt virs galvas, tomēr tur ir tikai tumsa. Tokijā, ar visu to gaismu ko esam ap sevi radījuši, ieraudzīt zvaigznes ir vienkārši nereāli. Mēness ir tikai šaurs sirpis, bāli rēgains, izliekts un ass kā kaķa nags, un karājas tur debesu jumā nakts melnumā. Šī nakts ir patiesi burvīga. Pavasarīgais vējš iepūš man sejā un es ļaujos kārdinājumam. Es atraisu matus un ļauju tiem sisties sejā, brīvi plīvot vēja pūsmā, kamēr es skatos uz biroja ēkām tepat netālu, uz tievajiem augstajiem torņiem, kas, liekas, ietiecas pašās debesīs.   


Interesanti. Ja es stāvētu uz vienas no tām ēkām, vai tad es redzētu zvaigznes? Vai to augstums būtu pietiekams, lai uznestu mani augšup, prom no šīs kroplīgās, mākslīgās pilsētas gaismas, pāri mašīnu izplūdes gāzu mākoņiem un rūpnīcu dūmeņiem, pāri visai tai kņadai, steigai un rosībai, līdz es varētu skaidri saskatīt Algolu un Mirfaku, Arkturu un Sīriusu?

Kaut kā neliekas, ka man tas izdotos. Tās man ir neaizsniedzamas tagad, tāpat kā neaizsniedzams man ir viņš. Man ir tikpat daudz cerību ieraudzīt zvaigznes debesīs virs šīs nolādētās pilsētas, kā viņam vispār jel ko ieraudzīt visā savā atlikušajā mūžā.   


Doma par tām aizvērtajām acīm, tām acīm kas nekad vairs neskatīs nedz manu seju, nedz zvaigznes, tā liek man beidzot sāk kustēties, un es aizšaujos naktī, lecot no jumta uz jumtu, matiem brīvi plīvojot aiz muguras.

Šī nakts ir mana nakts viņa apciemojumam. Mums visām ir katrai sava nakts, visām trim, lai arī mēs nekad to neatzīsim. Man nav vēlēšanās satikties ar kādu no viņām, cik nu es zinu, viņām arī tādu domu nav, un, ja nu viņas abas gribētu viena otru satikt, tad tā nu ir viņu pašu darīšana, un viņas to var arī bez manis darīt. Man vienalga. Viņas var darīt ko grib, tās abas. Viņas ir daļa no manas pasaules tikai tāpēc, ka viņas bija daļa no viņa pasaules.   


Es atkal atceros manu pirmo apciemojumu, pirms astoņiem mēnešiem, tonakt kad tas notika. Sasuke man atnesa ziņu par notikušo, kad es biju oranžērijā, visa tā jaukuma un krāšņuma centrā, zaļā, sarkanā, zilā un melnā krāsas. Melnās bija visvairāk. Es atceros kā mazais ninja tur stāvēja un spītīgi atkārtoja vienu un to pašu, kamēr es ārprātā plosījos un kliedzu. Tie ir meli! Viņš ir sajucis! Tas ir murgs! Tas ir kāds sasodīts triks! Bet viņš neatkāpās, nepadevās, līdz man tomēr nācās pieņemt šo nolādēto patiesību. Viņš un mans brālis - viņi abi domāja, ka man nevajadzētu tonakt doties pie viņa. Mans brālis joprojām ir pārliecināts, ka man nevajadzētu viņu apmeklēt. Tikai - es nekad neesmu klausījusies, ko saka un domā citi, jo vairāk jau nu šie abi divi. Man nav vajadzīgi muļķu un kalpu doti padomi.

Toreiz, doma par apmeklējumu šķita nekavējoši īstenojama, itkā man nebūtu vairs citas iespējas kā vien tas brīdis. Tagad, katrs apmeklējums ir kā rūgts pienākums, kā rituāls, lūgsna dzimtas svētnīcā vai tējas ceremonija kopā ar viesiem. Tagad tas ir kaut kas, ko es esmu darījusi jau tik daudz reižu, ka esmu teju vai zaudējusi jēgu notiekošajam. Es vairs neraudu, kad skatos uz viņu. Manas asaras ir izraudātas. Manas sirds liesmas nav zudušas, bet šobrīd tās izstaro aukstumu, un katrs apciemojums, katra reize, kad skatu viņu, sastindzina mani arvien vairāk.

  
**********

  
I am tired of tears and laughter  
 And men that laugh and weep  
Of what may come hereafter  
 For men that sow to reap;  
I am weary of days and hours,  
Blown buds of barren flowers,  
Desires and dreams and powers  
 And everything but sleep.

Es noguris esmu no asrām un smiekliem  
\- no vīriem kas smejas un raud;  
No tā kas var drīz pie tiem atnākt,  
\- tiem kas sēj, tiem kas pļauju gaid  
Mani gurdina stundas un dienas  
Tukšziedu pumpuru māns  
Tās iekāres, sapņi un alkas  
\- ak, teju it viss kas nav miegs.

 **********

Uzgaidāmā telpa ir pilna ar cilvēkiem, bet to grupu es uzreiz pamanu. Viņi ir kā skumju pārņemta vientuļu klinšu kaudze bezgalīgā okeānā. Viņa māte un tēvs, Akane ar ģimeni, tā pavāre, visi viņi ir kopā. Viņi pamana mani vēl pie durvīm. Man liekas, viņi ir gaidījuši, ka es atnākšu. Tie skatieni, kas tiek man veltīti, neviens nav ne skumju nedz līdzjūtības pilns. Es te esmu svešiniece. Bet es vienmēr un visur esmu bijusi svešiniece. Es esmu pie tā pieradusi.

Neviens no viņiem neizrāda, ka ir redzējuši mani ierodamies. Citreiz tas liktos tīri vai smieklīgi, ka tā, izliekoties ka manis te nav, viņi cer ka es pazudīšu pa īstam. Tad, kad viņi redz, ka tas nepalīdz, tad pavāre, Ukijo, pieceļas no sava krēsla. Mulķa skuķe, zemas izcelsmes, un nekad nav bijusi viņa uzmanības vērta. Akane tomēr paliek sēžot, rokas sažņaugtas dūrēs, acis sarkani saraudātas. Tā viņa tur sēž starp tēvu un vecāko no māsām.    


“Ko tu iedomājies te meklēt, Kodači?” Ukijo saka, pūloties izlikties iebiedējoša un dusmīga, bet pamanoties panākt tikai skumju pilnu toni. Viņas balss viegli trīc, un pusnožuvušu asaru pēdas uz viņas vaigiem liecina, ka balsi viņa ir izraudājusi.

“To pašu, ko tu,” es rāmi atbildu. Es neļaušu viņai samanīt manu šimbrīdējo vājumu, manas sirdssāpes. Manu ievainojamību.  “Es gaidīšu pie viņa sāniem.”    


“Tev nav tiesību te būt,” viņa saka. “Tev nav ne mazāko tiesību būt te.”

“Es mīlu viņu,” es vienkārši atbildu. “Ar to ir par maz? Vai mīlestība tev neko nenozīmē?”    


Brīdi viņa tur stāv, apstulbusi, aizsistu elpu, bez vārdiem. Tikai skatiens, ko viņa man velta, tas ir tādas indes, tāda naida pilns. “Tu jukusī maita,” viņa beidzot atgūstas, balsij pieņemoties spēkā. “Kā gan tu iedrošinies tā izlikties, ka zini kas ir mīlestība, tu nojūgusies…”

“Es neesmu tā, kas te kliedz,” es vēsā tonī pārtraucu viņu. Manas acis viegli samiedzas, pārskatot viņu no galvas līdz kājām. “ Es neesmu tā, kas nožēlojamas greizsirdības plosīta grūž projām tos cilvēkus, kam viņš rūp. Tāpēc neapšaubi manu saprātu, kalpu meiča.”    


“AIZVERIES!” viņa iekliedzas. “Man ir vārds, tavai zināšanai. Man ir vārds, Kodači. Es tev neesmu kaut kāda tur kalpu meiča, es esmu Ukijo Kuonji, un es…”

“Cik piedienīgi,” es atkal viņu pārtraucu. “Vīra vārds skuķei, kas tā arī nekad nav iemācījusies, kā piedienas uzvesties īstai sievietei.”    


Viņa tur stāv sastingusi, plātot muti kā zivs ārpus ūdens, un mani pārņem tāds perverss prieks redzot, ka viņa atkal raud. Es pat ar nepacietību gaidu viņas nākamo uzbrēcienu, jo es zinu, ka es varēšu viņu atsēdināt tikpat lieliski...

“Izbeidziet.”    


Balss skan smagnēji, skumji, noguruma pilna. Es pagriežu galvu, un piepeši mani pārņem milzīgs kauns, jo tā ir viņa māte, kas runā ar mums. Un patiesi. Ko gan es daru? Kāda gan jēga te mētāties ar savstarpējiem apvainojumiem ar šo skuķi. Kāds no tā labums jel kādam?

“Mans dēls tur iekšā guļ un cīnās ar nāvi,” viņa saka, savā klusajā, stingrajā, noguruma pilnajā balsī. Viņas vīrs turpat aiz muguras stomās, nezinot ko lai saka, ko lai dara. “Bet jūs te taisaties plēsties kā divas trakas kaķes.”    


“Saotome kundze…” Ukijo izdveš.

“Kā jūs uzdrīkstaties?” viņa saka, un viņas klusā, nogurusī balss liek šiem vārdiem iecirsties mūsu abu sirdīs daudz sāpīgāk kā kad tie tiktu dusmās izkliegti pilnā skaļumā. “Kā jums abām nav kauna tā tagad uzvesties?”    


Viņai ir taisnība. Mēs abas esam tikai sīkas nožēlojamas kašķīgas maitas. Es ar savu dzēlīgo mēli, aso prātu un indīgajām piezīmēm esmu  tāds pats apvainojums viņai un viņas dēlam, kā Ukijo ar viņas kliegšanu un dusmām.

“Man ļoti žēl, Saotomes kundze,” es zemu paklanos viņas priekšā. “Es lūdzu jūsu piedošanu.”    


“Es … es arī lūdzu jūsu piedošanu,” Ukijo saka, arī neveikli paklanoties. Klaji redzams, ka viņa vienkārši imitē mani.

“Jums ir piedots,” Saotomes kundze nogurušā balsī saka. “Lūdzu, vairāk nekādu cīņu. Es nezinu, vai es vēl…”    


Viņa apraujas, liekas, ka visa viņas enerģija, kas ļāva viņai tā pielekt kājās un norādīt mums uz mūsu muļķību, ir izbeigusies. Pār viņas seju rit asaras, viņas vīrs satver viņu zem rokas un aizvada atpakaļ pie krēsliem, un mēs ar Ukijo paliekam atkal divatā.

“Kur ir tā ķīniešu meitene?” es asi pajautāju, un mans tonis skaidri norāda, ka es sagaidu atbildi nevis klusēšanu.    


“Mouss un viņas vecmāmiņa aizveda Šan Pū uz mājām,” Ukijo saka, aizdomīgi vērodama mani. Naids nekur nav pazudis, bet var redzēt, ka viņa ir beidzot sapratusi, kā es jūtos. “Viņa vairs galīgi nespēja pār sevi valdīt, bija kā sajukusi.”

Mājup viņi aizveda Šan Pū vairāk kā tiešā nozīmē. Mēnesi vēlāk, kad ārsti izteica galīgo slēdzienu, amazoņu trijotne pazuda, visticamāk atpakaļ uz to Ķīnas kaktu, no kura bija izlīduši. Kādu dienu Sasuke vienkārši atnāca un ziņoja, ka Kaķa restorāns ir pārdots un slēgts.    


“Mēs visi ar to mēģinām tikt galā katrs savā veidā,” es klusi nočukstu.

“Tiesa,” Ukijo piekrītoši pamāj ar galvu. “Tā mēs darām.”    


“Ko saka ārsti?” es paprasu.

“Neko daudz,” viņa atbild. “Viņi… viņi nedod daudz cerību, bet viņi dara visu kas ir viņu spēkos.”    


Ukijo vairāk neraud. Es domāju, viņa to beidzot ir sapratusi, savā veidā.  “Kodači, atvaino ka es tā…”

“Neiedrošinies man te tagad atvainoties,” es saku. Man nevajag viņas atvainošanos. Tāpat kā man nevajag viņas žēlumu vai līdzjūtību. Labāk jau lai viņa turpina mani nīst.    


Trešo reizi šovakar Ukijo paliek bez elpas. Tad viņa pagriežas un, nesakot ne vārda, aiziet atpakaļ pie sava krēsla. Es sekoju, un kā kad liktens beidzot būtu izlēmis dot man kādu iespēju, te ir viena brīva vieta blakus viņiem, bet tā ir pretējā pusē no viņa tēva un mātes, blakus Nabiki Tendo. Es apsēžos tur un uz mirkli uzmetu viņai skatienu. Nabiki acis ir sausas, seja sastingusi, lūpas sakniebtas perfekti taisnā līnijā. Tikai uz brīdi, bet man liekas, ka lūpu kaktiņi viegli notrīs, ka viegli sašūpojas tā sastingusī ledus maska, bet varbūt tā ir tikai gaismas spēle. Varbūt man tikai izliekas. Es nezinu.

Tā mēs te sēžam. Gaidam. Visi mēs sēžam un gaidam uz nezināmo šai sterili baltajā telpā, nezinot, vai viņš dzīvos vai mirs.  


Galu galā viņš neizdarīja ne to, ne to.

 

 **********

 

Here life has death for neighbor,  
 And far from eye or ear  
Wan waves and wet winds labor,  
 Weak ships and spirits steer;  
They drive adrift, and whither  
They wot not who make thither;  
But no such winds blow hither,  
 And no such things grow here.

Dzīvei nāve še kaimiņos sen  
\- prom no acīm, no ausīm tā slēpjas  
Izplēn viļņi iz jūras un vārgi  
Vēji kuģus un dvēseles dzen.  
Tie izklīst un sarūk un izplēn,  
Šeit viss tiem ir savādāk.  
Rāmā attekā klusi tie sastingst  
Neaug cerību ziedi vairs še.

 

**********

Apmeklējumu laiks, kura ievērošanai slimnīcā tik ļoti rūpīgi seko, drīz būs beidzies. Man ir tikai pusstunda laika, iekāms personāls pieņems, ka apmeklētāju vairāk nav, tikai klusi elpos aizmigušie pacienti un tikko dzirdami dūks un pīkstēs mašinērija.

Aiz letes pie uzņemšanas posteņa šovakar ir divas darbinieces. Viena no tām ir man labi pazīstama, jau kopš pirmā apmeklējuma. Otra ir jauniņā, gados jaunāka un manāmi nervozāka.   


“Labvakar, Kuno jaunkundz,” pazīstamā no darbiniecēm saka, pat neatraujoties no žurnāla. Tuvāk iepazīties un būt draudzīgāka viņa beidza jau sen, kad saprata, ka man ir vienalga.

“Vai ir kādas izmaiņas?” es jautāju, tieši tāpat kā vienmēr.   


“Nē,” viņa atbild, arī tieši tāpat kā vienmēr.

“Pateicos,” es saku, paejot garām letei un dodoties dziļāk slimnīcā.   


“Atcerieties, apmeklējumu laiks beidzas pēc trīsdesmit minūtēm,” viņa piezīmē. Es izvēlos neatbildēt, tikai turpinu soļot tālāk liftu virzienā. Tomēr es dzirdu, kā jauniņā klusi uzrunā vecāko.

“Tā ir viņa… tā trešā?”   


“Jā.”

“Trīs meitenes…”   


“Sākumā bija četras…”

“Tas nu gan…”   


Tādas nu te lietas rūgst šais baltajās sterilajās sienās, starp tiem kas te guļ, un tiem kas te strādā. Nicinājums, skaudība, nenovīdība, vienaldzība. Jebšu vienkārši melnais humors.

Lifts ceļas augšup cauri stāvam pēc stāva, līdz esmu sasniegusi to, kurā guļ viņš. Viņam šeit ir pašam sava istaba, un es esmu par to pateicīga liktenim. Es nezinu, vai es spētu apmeklēt viņu, ja tajā noraudzītos vēl kāds, pat ja šis kāds būtu tādā pat stāvoklī kā viņš.   


Es eju pa gaiteni, vērojot pretīm nākošo ļaužu skumju nomāktās sejas. Apmeklētāji, līdzīgi man, kas jau pošas uz izeju. Apmeklējumu laiks tūlīt beigsies, un mums ir jāklausa autoritāšu pavēlēm. Māsiņas un ārsti izceļas no šīs plūsmas. Viņu sejas ir neitrālas. Daudzus es pazīstu - pazīstu vismaz pēc izskata, ja ne kā citādāk.

“Labvakar, Kuno jaunkundz,” kāds mani uzrunā. Ārsts Morisaka, nomināli viņš ir tas, kas rūpējas par Ranmu, jo tieši viņa vārds ir rakstīts uz kartītes pie gultas. Viņš ir neliela auguma, smalks, iesirms, gados vecs, taču skatiens un rokasspiediens viņam joprojām ir stingri. Viņš atgādina man vecu zobenu, kura asmens par spīti ilgai lietošanai joprojām ir ass. Tumšās acis samirkšķinās aiz briļļu stikliem.   


“Labvakar, dakter,” es atņemu sveicienu. Mēs esam daudz runājušies, kaut arī pēdējā laikā tas ir mazāk sanācis. Sākumā es nepacietīgi uzmeklēju ārstu un vaicāju viņam par katru sīkumu, ko nozīmēja katra nelielā pozas maiņa, elpas paātrināšanās. Morisaka tāpat ir autors tam ziņojumam, ko es tik daudzreiz esmu pārlasījusi.

“Kā jūtamies?” viņš jautā, nopētot mani. “Es neesmu jūs kādu laiku sastapis.”   


“Ar mani viss ir kārtībā,” es atbildu. Ārsts pamāj ar galvu un aizsteidzas tālāk. Laikam viss Morisakas līdzjūtības krājums šim vakaram jau ir iztērēts. Es dodos pretējā virzienā, uz viņa istabas aizvērtajām durvīm. Piektais numurs. Pa kreisi paliek trešais, pa labi sestais.

Kāda gan ironija, es bieži domāju. Istabai, kurā viņš guļ, vajadzētu nozīmēt nāvi, bet tā tomēr nav.

( _Japānā skaitlis 'četri' tiek izrunāts kā 'ši' , kas nozīmē arī 'nāve'. Reizēm šo skaitli izlaiž, kā Amerikā skaitli 'trīspadsmit'. Ranmas palātai vajadzētu būt ar numuru 4._ )

 

**********

 

No growth of moor or coppice,  
 No heather-flower or vine,  
But bloomless buds of poppies,  
 Green grapes of Proserpine,  
Pale beds of blowing rushes  
Where no leaf blooms or blushes,  
Save this whereout she crushes  
 For dead men deadly wine.

Ne grauds še briest un ne auglis,  
Ne vīnstīga glezni vijas.  
Vien magones slienas kā mūris,  
Kā mirušo sargu mežs.  
Un Proserpīne te klusi  
Starp lapām, ko nešūpo vējš  
Samaļ dzirnavās miega sulas  
Tiem kas klusi mūžībai dus.

**********

Es atveru durvis lēnām un piesardzīgi, itkā kaut jel kas vairs spētu viņu iztraucēt. Telpa aiz tām slīgst puskrēslā. Man nepatīk tas, ka viņš tā guļ visu laiku tumsā, un vienīgā gaisma nāk no dzīvības uzturēšanas mašīnu indikatoriem. Es nospiežu slēdzi, un telpa pielīst ar maigu dienasgaismas starojumu no plafona pie griestiem. Viņš turpina nekustīgi gulēt - acis aizvērtas, galva iegrimusi spilvenā. Protams, ap viņu ir savijies vadu un caurulīšu haoss, blakus gultai mirgo mašīnu skalas un ekrāni, skan klusa dūkoņa, bet to visu es jau sen esmu iemācījusies ignorēt. Paņēmusi krēslu, es pienesu to tuvāk un apsēžos blakus gultas malai pie viņa labās rokas. No šīs puses skatoties, viņam joprojām vēl ir saglabājies šis tas no tā mežonīgā, pašpuiciskā šarma, kas viņam reiz piemita, vienīgā izmaiņa ir tā, ka dzīvīgā sārtuma vietā tagad āda sejā ir palikusi pergamenta dzeltena un sarāvusies.

“Sveiks, Ranma,” es klusi saku. Var redzēt, ka nesen gultas veļa ir tapusi nomainīta, tā ir tīra un vēl glabā locījumu pēdas. Baltais pārklājs sedz viņu līdz pat zodam.   


Kādreiz, liekas mūžību atpakaļ, es domāju, ka viņš mani vēl kaut mazliet dzird. Tagad es zinu. Viņu vairs nespēj sasniegt nekas uz šīs pasaules. Viņš ir pārāk tālu prom no manis. Tagad es to saprotu, ar visu sirdi un dvēseli.

“Atvaino, bet šī laikam būs mana pēdējā vizīte pie tevis,” es saku viņam. “Tikai nedomā, ka tas ir tāpēc, ka es tevi mīlētu mazāk, mans dārgais Ranma. Tas ir tāpēc, ka mana mīlestība ir palikusi vēl stiprāka. Tā ir mainījusies.”   


Es pasniedzos un pieskaros viņa bālajai rokai, pārlaižot pār to pirkstus. Jā, no šīs puses viņš joprojām ir tik velnišķīgi skaists. Otrā puse… tā gan tāda vairs nav. Tur viņa seja ir deformējusies, sagriezusies, klāta ar pēcoperācijas rētām, kas izglāba viņa dzīvību. Tas ir, ja to stāvokli, kādā viņš šobrīd ir, kāds var iedrošināties saukt par dzīvi.

Es esmu neskaitāmas reizes pārlasījusi Morisakas kunga ziņojumu. Visu es neatceros, bet dažas frāzes, daži teikumi ir palikuši manā sirdī.   


Izcils fiziskais ķermenis. Izdzīvošana ir īsts brīnums.

Minimālas cerības uz pamošanos. Gandrīz pilnīga paralīze. Zaudēts vairums motoro funkciju. Bojāti atmiņas un spriešanas centri smadzenēs.   


Tikai vārdi. Auksti, nejūtīgi vārdi, kas nespēj pavēstīt tās šausmas, ko tie apraksta. Tāpēc, ka viņš bija tik izcils, tik lielisks, tik perfekts… tāpēc tagad viņam ir laupīta pat iespēja aiziet mierā. Tāpēc, ka viņš bija tik spēcīgs, viņš tagad ir padarīts tik vājš.

Liekas neticami, ka tāds mazs metāla gabaliņš, mazāks par mana mazā pirkstiņa nagu, spēj nodarīt tik daudz sāpju, posta un ciešanu. Un tomēr tā notika.   


Es beidzu domāt par visiem šiem ‘Ja vien…’ jau sen atpakaļ, bet pietiek tikai paskatīties uz viņu, un atmiņas atkal uzvirmo. Ja vien viņš todien nebūtu gājis pa to ielu… Ja vien tas zaglis būtu izvēlējies kādu citu dienu, kādu citu veikalu… Ja vien Ranma nebūtu meties vajāt zagli, kad atskanēja palīgā saucieni un trauksmes sirēna… Ja vien viņam nebūtu izdevies viņu panākt un nogāzt no kājām… Ja vien tam maitasgabalam nebūtu bijis aiz jostas ierocis… Ja vien viņš nepamanītos izraut ieroci, iešaut Ranmam sejā un tad nesodīti aizbēgt…

Ja vien… Ja vien… Ja vien…

 

 **********

Pale, without name or number,  
 In fruitless fields of corn,  
They bow themselves and slumber  
 All night till light is born;  
And like a soul belated,  
In hell and heaven unmated,  
By cloud and mist abated  
 Comes out of darkness morn.

Ne gala tiem ir ne skaita,  
Ne vārdus kāds atminas tiem  
Tie guļ viņas dāvātā miegā  
Vai nakts, vai diena, tie dus.  
Tās dvēseles klīstošās maldās  
Tās neņem ne dievs un ne velns  
Ne gaismas, ne tumsas, tik migla  
Tiem pelēkas asaras lej.

**********

Apmeklējuma laiks tuvojas beigām. Es esmu sēdējusi te visu šo laiku, runājusi par dažādiem notikumiem un lietām, stāstījusi kā jūtos. Es teicu viņam, kā iemīlējos viņā no tās pašas pirmās reizes, kad mēs sastapāmies, kad es ieraudzīju viņu. Un tas nekas, ka tobrīd es nebiju īsti es, un viņš pilnīgi noteikti nebija viņš, jo tobrīd viņš bija viņa, un tā bija viņa, kas toreiz tai tukšajā laukumā aiz skolas apturēja mani, kad es taisījos pārmācīt tās trīs muļķes.

O, es toreiz neiemīlējos viņā, tai nekaunīgajā rudajā skuķē. Tāda es neesmu. Bet es sapratu, ka mani aizrāva tā enerģija, tas dzīvīgums, tā nekaunības dzirksts, pats tas fakts, ka tā rudā skuķe iedrošinājās mesties svešā kaujā pa vidu, aizstāvēt cilvēkus, ko viņa nepazina, stāties pretī nezināmam, iespējams visai bīstamam pretiniekam.    


Tāds nu viņš reiz bija, mans dārgais Ranma. Mans drosmīgais Ranma. Mans impulsīvais Ranma, mans varonīgais Ranma.

Mans muļķa Ranma.    


Nu kāpēc gan viņš nevarēja ļaut tam vīram aizskriet? Tas ir policijas darbs - tvarstīt zagļus un laupītājus. Viņš bija tikai izgājis vakara pastaigā, neko vairāk. Viņam nu nekādi nebija vajadzīgs tur iejaukties.

Bet, savā ziņā, citādāk jau viņš nemaz nevarēja rīkoties. Ranma ne vairāk varēja stāvēt malā un noskatīties, kā tas laupītājs aizskrien ar naudas žūksnīti, kā es iemācīties elpot ūdenī vai zivs elpot gaisā. Tas vienkārši bija viņa dabā, tā viņš bija audzināts, darīt to ko viņš darīja, un tas arī galu galā noveda viņu šeit, šajā briesmīgajā stāvoklī - ne īsti dzīvu, ne īsti mirušu, iestrēgušu šai bezgalīgajā miegā.    


Es atceros, kā mums vēstures stundā rādīja attēlus no Hirošimas un Nagasaki pēc atombumbas sprādziena. Dažas ēkas bija brīnumainā kārtā palikušas teju neskartas, joprojām stāvošas, taču to sienās bija iededzinātas ēnas. Cilvēki, kas tur bija bijuši un vienā mirklī izgaisuši nebūtībā.

Patiesībā tas ir tieši tas, kas viņš tagad ir. Es beidzot to varu sev atzīt. Tā kas guļ šeit gultā, tā ir tikai čaula no viņa, trauks bez satura. Tas ir mana mīļotā ķermenis, kurā vairāk nav dvēseles.    


Mans brālis reti vairs mēģina pievērsties šai tēmai, tomēr pirms divām nedēļām viņš atkal mēģināja pārliecināt mani, lai es izbeigtu šos apciemojumus.

“Tas tev nenāk par labu,” viņš paziņoja. Viņš bija sameklējis mani oranžērijā, kad es laistīju savas rozes. “Tev nevajadzētu tā pieķerties viņam.”    


Kurš nu būtu runājis. Viņš stāsta man par to, cik slikti ir tā pieķerties, bet pats joprojām glabā uz istabas sienām plakātus ar viņa ‘apburošo dievieti ar bizīti’ un ar Akani Tendo. Viņš joprojām vajāja Akani, un nekaunējās to darīt pat nākamajā dienā pēc tam, kad Ranma nonāca slimnīcā, aicinot jaunāko no Tendo māsām ‘aizmirst par nelietīgo burvi Saotome’ un mesties viņa apskāvienos.

Tā tas turpinājās veselu nedēļu. Kā man vēlāk stāstīja Sasuke, vienu dienu Akanes tēvs pārtvēra Tatevaki kādus pāris kvartālus pa ceļam no savām mājām, ievilka šķērsielā, ar vienu roku pārlauza viņa bokenu uz pusēm un paziņoja, ka, ja vēl kaut reizi redzēs manu brāli savas jaunākās meitas tuvumā, tad tā notiks ar visiem kauliņiem viņa ķermenī.    


Kā man mans brālis pēc tam žēlojās, tad viņš esot vienā brīdī sapratis, ka varbūt Akanei ir vajadzīgs kāds zināms laiks lai atgūtos no nelietīgā Saotomes melnās maģijas efektiem. Viņš jau sāka kaut ko runāt par īsti ļauniem burvjiem, kas pat no kapa dzīlēm vēl mēģina valdīt pār dzīvajiem, kad man beidzot bija diezgan, es paziņoju lai viņš aizveras un aizgāju prom.

Tagad mans brālis slīgst melanholijā. Ne tik daudz tāpēc, ka patiesi skumtu, bet gan tāpēc, ka tiem, kas ir zaudējuši savu mīlu, pienākas slīgt melanholijā.    


Viņa skumšana ir tēlota, kārtējā maska, ko viņs uzvelk, kad iziet pasaulē. Mēs abi esam labi iemācījušies valkāt maskas, reizēm man liekas, ka pat pārāk labi. Reizēm man liekas, ka mēs patiesi paliekam par tiem, ko mēs tēlojam, tāpēc mums ļoti rūpīgi vajadzīgs izvēlēties, ko īsti mēs tēlojam.

Vel tikai dažas minūtes ir palikušas, un man būs jādodas projām. Tomēr vizīte vēl nav galā. Es satveru viņa roku, saspiežu, pasaku viņam ardievas. Tad es pieeju pie aizvērtā loga, paskatos ārā naktī, uz rēgaini tumšajiem debesskrāpjiem, uz pilsētas neona ugunīm, uz mazajām, zemajām, aizmigušajām priekšpilsētas mājām, uz melnajām debesīm kurās nekad nav zvaigžņu.  


Pirms es aizeju, mani pirksti pārslīd pār loga rokturi, to viegli palabojot.

 

 **********

Though one were strong as seven,  
 He too with death shall dwell,  
Nor wake with wings in heaven,  
 Nor weep for pains in hell;  
Though one were fair as roses,  
His beauty clouds and closes;  
And well though love reposes,  
 In the end it is not well.

Kad nāvē mēs visi slīgsim,  
Vienāds kļūs stiprs un vārgs.  
Ne paradīzes spārniem,  
Ne elles mokām tie tiks.  
Kā rozes kas skaisti bija,  
To skaistums zudīs un ruks,  
Bij skaista šī mīlestība,  
Bet arī viņa trūks.

**********

Es sēžu pie galdiņa kafejnīcā, sildot rokas pie tējas krūzes un laiku pa laikam uzmetot skatienu pulksteņa ciparnīcai. Šobrīd ir vienpadsmit. Aptuveni ceturksni pāri vienpadsmitiem palātas dežurante ieies Ranmas istabā pārbaudīt vai viss ir kārtībā. Tur viņa būs maksimums piecas minūtes, pārbaudīs ka visi aparāti darbojas nemainīgi, visas sistēmas ir pieslēgtas, un tad dosies pie nākamā pacienta. Nākošā apgaita būs jau pēc vieniem naktī.

Vienpadsmitos trīsdesmit es piecelšos un iziešu no kafejnīcas. Slimnīca ir tepat netālu, man pietiks laika izdarīt visu, ko jāpaveic.    


Bet līdz tam es sēdēšu šai tukšajā diennakts kafejnīcā, lēnām malkošu dziestošo tēju un pūlēšos ne par ko vairs nedomāt. Ja es sākšu domāt, es varētu arī pārdomāt, un manai apņēmībai ir jābūt nelokāmai, lai to izvestu līdz galam. Tāpēc es dzeršu tēju un vērošu tos retos naktsputnus gājējus, kas aiziet gar skatlogu, vai tos dažus, kas ir mani nezināmie kompanjoni kafejnīcā šai nakts stundā. Un es brīnīšos, kas gan varētu slēpties aiz viņu valkātajām maskam, un, iespējams, kāds no viņiem brīnīsies par to, kas varētu slēpties aiz manējās. Vai arī viņiem ir savas slēptās skumjas, slēptie grēki un nožēla, tumšo skumju okeānu ieskautās sirds salu izmisuma drupas? Varbūt ka tā ir. Var pat būt, ka kādam no viņiem tās ir vēl smagākas nekā man.

Sidharta ir teicis, ka mūsu dzīve ir ciešanas, un ka ciešanu cēlonis ir mūsu alkas. Taisnība ir. Man tā vajadzēja Ranmu, man tā gribējās Ranmu, man tā gribējās baudīt viņa mīlestību, un tā es atvēru savu sirdi un tagad varu izbaudīt tik daudz sāpju, kā nebūtu bijis, ja es tik ļoti viņu neiekārotu. Varbūt ka tā ir tā mācība, kas mums ir jāapgūst, ka nav vērts neko šai pasaulē tā iekārot, ka tā zaudējums liktu mums izjust tādas sāpes un ciešanas. Kāpēc gan mēs to neiemācāmies, kāpēc gan mēs nesaprotam, ka atdodot kādam savu sirdi, mēs padaram paši sevi tik vājus un ievainojamus?    


Es nezinu. Es no sirds vēlos, kaut zinātu. Bet man nav lemts, un man šķiet, ka nevienam nav lemts to uzzināt.

Atveras durvis, nošķind zvaniņš. Kafejnīcā ir ienācis vēl kāds nakts klejotājs. Es pagriežu galvu, cerot apskatīt viņa seju, pūloties uzminēt, kādas gan skumjas viņš slēpj aiz savas maskas.    


Piepeši es saprotu, ka šo cilvēku es pazīstu. Tas ir Ranmas galvenais sāncensis, pats Rjuouga Hibiki. Uz mirkli man aizraujas elpa, vērojot kā viņš stāv pie kases un meklē pa netīrajām kabatām sīknaudu, skaitot jēnas savā saujā.

Viņš nav vēl mani pamanījis. Viņa pleci sakumpst, kad viņa skatiens šaudās no pāris monētām saujā uz cenu zīmēm vitrīnā un atpakaļ, laikam jau tāpēc ka starpība starp vienu un otru ir pārāk liela. Viņš pagriežas lai aizietu, un es pati neapzinos kas tas ir, kas liek man pielekt kājās, piesteigties un viegli satvert viņa roku.    


“Sveiks, Hibiki-san,” es saku. “Vai drīkstu uzsaukt tev glāzi tējas?”

Viņš apmulsis skatās uz mani. Liekas, viņš pūlas izlemt, vai vajadzētu pieņemt manu piedāvājumu, vai viņš mani pazīst un, ja pazīst, tad no kurienes. Visbeidzot viņš izmoca no sevis vieglu smaidu un bez vārda seko man pie mana galdiņa. Paskats viņam ir kā kādam, kas mēnesi lauzies caur necaurejamiem brikšņiem. Pazīstot Mūžam Pazudušo Zēnu, visticamāk ka tieši ar to viņš pēdējo mēnesi ir nodarbojies.    


“Pateicos, Kuno-san” viņš lēniem malkiem dzer viesmīles atnesto tēju. “Esmu tavs parādnieks.”

“Nav par ko,”es attraucu. Viņš skatās uz mani, acis tikko saredzamas aiz izspūrušo melno matu šķipsnām pār pieri, un pamāj ar galvu. Liekas, tieši šai brīdī mēs abi saprotam, ka mums nav absolūti nekā ko pateikt viens otram.    


“Un…. kā tev iet?” viņš pēc ilga klusuma brīža izdveš, izmisīgi pūloties aizpildīt to tukšo bezdibeni starp mums.

“Tik labi, cik vien tas var būt,” es klusi atbildu. Viņš piekrītoši pamāj un turpina iemalkot tēju.    


“Nezināju, ka tu pārcēlies uz Kioto.” viņš saka.

“Es neesmu pārcēlusies,” es atbildu.    


“Tad jau… mēs esam Tokijā?” Rjuouga izdveš. “Tad jau…”

Viņš pieceļas kājās. “Mān jāatrod Tendo dojo. Akane…”    


Tad viņš atkal sabrūk atpakaļ sēdeklī. “Ranma…”

Klusa aizžņaugta skaņa izlaužas no viņa krūtīm. Kaut kas pa vidu starp šņukstu un smiekliem? “Man laikam vajadzētu arī tevi aiziet un apmeklēt, čom…”    


“Un es vienmēr domāju, ka tu viņu ienīdi tikpat stipri kā mans brālis,” es nopūšos. Rjuouga paskatās uz mani, un šai mirklī es redzu viņa seju bez tās ierastās pašpuiciskās maskas, un es notrīsu no tā skumju un sāpju viļņa kas tur laužas ārā.

“Sākumā es viņu ienīdu,” Rjuouga klusi saka, un man šķiet, tas ir domāts vairāk viņam pašam nekā man. “Bet tad es sāku viņu cienīt. Ja ne par to, kāds viņš bija, tad par to cik prasmīgs un spēcīgs viņš bija. Viņš bija pats labākais cīņas mākslas meistars, ko es esmu pazinis.”    


Viņš lēni malko dziestošo tēju, skatoties ārā pa kafejnīcas skatlogu. “Es pat nevaru ieņemt viņa vietu blakus Akanei. Es varu mēģināt, bet nezinu, vai man jel kad tas izdosies. Viņš joprojām ir šeit, bet reizē viņa vairs nav. Ak, Ranma…”

Viņs paskatās uz mani tā itkā pirmo reizi mani ieraudzītu. “Tas vienkārši nav taisnīgi. Man nekad nebija iespēja uzvarēt viņu, nekad nebija izdevības pierādīt viņam un Akanei, ka es esmu labāks. Un  nekad vairāk arī nebūs.”    


Nopūties, Rjuouga izdzer pēdējo tējas malku. “Tas nav tikai mans lāsts. Tas arī viņam ir lāsts. Es nevienam nenovēlētu to, kam Ranma tagad iet cauri. Es biju Mūžam Pazudušais, bet tagad viņš ir vairāk pazudis, kā es jel kad spētu būt.”

Es klusēju, ļaujot viņam izrunāties, izkliegt to sāpi. “Cik ilgi gan vēl viņš tā gulēs, izdēdot arvien vairāk un vairāk, paliekot arvien tālāk un tālāk no tā, kas viņš reiz bija? Vai es kādreiz vēl atcerēšos viņu kā brašu cīnītāju, kā kādu, ar ko es tik bieži cīnījos, un ar ko arī reizēm stāvēju plecs pie pleca pret citiem ienaidniekiem? Vai arī tās atmiņas izbalēs, un viss kas paliks man atmiņā būs tas nekustīgais vārgais ķermenis cauruļu, vadu un mašīnu ielokā?”    


Viņa rokas satver galdina malu, un kad tās atlaižas, es redzu plaisas, kur plastikātā iespiedušies Rjuougas pirksti. “Tas taču nav taisnīgi! Vismaz karotāja cienīgu nāvi viņš bija pelnījis, nevis tādu nožēlojamu izplēnēšanu esot piesietam pie mašīnām, līdz viss viņa ķermenis atteiksies dzīvot.”

Rjuouga nokar galvu, un es šokā redzu ka uz galda birst pāris asaras. “Tas nav taisnīgi!”    


Viņam ir taisnība. Tas nav taisnīgi. Nekas no tā visa nav taisnīgi. Nav taisnīgi, ka Rjuougam mūžīgi būs jācīnās pret Ranmas ēnu, par Akanes roku un sirdi. Nav taisnīgi, ka Ranma ir tāds kā tagad, nevis dzīvs vai vismaz aizgājis cienīgā nāvē.

Bet taisnīgums neko nenozīmē. Taisnīgums ir tikai mūsu izdomāta koncepcija. Reāli tas nekur neeksistē, tikai mūsu prātos. Un tikai mēs varam censties panāk, lai lietas kļūst taisnīgākas. Tā kā to plānoju es.    


Es satveru viņu pie rokas, izvedu uz ielas un izsaucu taksometru. Es iedodu taksistam kaudzi naudas, daudz vairāk kā vajadzētu, un saņemu solījumu, ka viņš ne tikai aizvedīs Rjuougu līdz Tendo mājām, bet arī pie rokas aizvedīs līdz namdurvīm, piezvanīs, un neaizies no turienes,  kamēr kāds galu galā atvērs un pārņems rūpes par puisi.

Ir jau krietni pāri pusdivpadsmitiem. Man ir jāsteidzas.  


Es atkal pazūdu nakts tumsā, un tagad, beidzot, patiesi pēdējo reizi dodos pie viņa.

 

 **********

 

Pale, beyond porch and portal,  
 Crowned with calm leaves, she stands  
Who gathers all things mortal  
 With cold immortal hands;  
Her languid lips are sweeter  
Than love's who fears to greet her  
To men that mix and meet her  
 From many times and lands.

Bāls stāvs te pie vārtiem gaida  
Lapu vītušu vainagā tērpts  
Visus mirstīgos saņemot smaida,  
Vēsās rokas tos maigi tver.  
Aukstās lūpas sniedz rāmu skūpstu,  
Aizmirst pasaules steigu liek  
Visus vienādi uzņem te viņa,  
Jauns vai vecs, visi mierā te tiek.

**********

Es lieliski zinu, kur ir viņa palātas logs. Es tik daudzreiz esmu to domās sameklējusi. Uzrāpties pie tā ir viegli, un pamanīt mani tumsā manā melnajā apģērbā ir teju neiespējami. Tagad es jau stāvu iekšā telpā, krēslā. Gaismu ieslēgt es neriskēju, taču man pietiks arī ar rēgaino mirguļojošo kaķa acīm līdzīgo spīdumu no diodēm un aparātu skalām.

Es izņemu no rokassomiņas šļirci. Tā ir pilna, rūpīgi sagatavota jau mājās. Ar to pietiks tam ko es plānoju. Es nostājos blakus viņa gultai, šoreiz pie kreisajiem sāniem, pūloties neskatīties uz to, kas palicis pāri no viņa sejas kreisās puses.   


Reiz es tā mīlēju viņu, ka nespēju palaist vaļā. Nespēju pat pieļaut domu, ka kāda cita bez manis varētu viņu dabūt sev. Es tik ļoti cīnījos par viņu, lai gan viņam mani visticamākais pat par velti nevajadzēja.

Es joprojām mīlu viņu, pat vēl vairāk, bet tas nu ir savādāk. Es mīlu to, kas viņš reiz bija. Viņa cēlsirdību. Viņa taisnīgumu. Viņa spēku. Es mīlu to, kas ir manas atmiņas par viņu, un tāpēc, ka šis ķermenis manā priekšā ir daļa no tām atmiņām, es savā ziņā mīlu arī to.   


Taču tagad es mīlu viņu pietiekami, lai spētu palaist vaļā. Man liekas, ka ja vien viņš spētu runāt, viņš arī tam piekristu. Viņš noteikti nevēlētos tā paraut sev līdzi jel ko no mums, pat mani, un nodarīt mums tādas sāpes un ciešanas, bet tieši to viņš šobrīd šajā ekssitencē dara. Man ir beidzot ir jāatbrīvo viņu no šī cietuma, jāpalaiž brīvībā mūs visus. Viņa ģimene beidzot varēs viņu apglabāt, varēs beidzot pielikt tam visam punktu, un mēs visi pārējie tāpat..

Es noliecos pār viņu, ignorējot to kroplīgo rētu un šuvju mudžekli viņa sejā, un maigi noskūpstu viņa pieri. Mani pirksti uzmanīgi sameklē vēnu, blakus vienai no adatām, kas savienotas ar aparatūru. Tur nevienam neradīsies aizdomas par lieku dūrienu, ja nu kāda iemesla pēc kāds tomēr sāks izpētīt ķermeni rūpīgāk.  Es gan nedomāju, ka kāds kaut ko tādu uzsāks. Nezinātājam izskatīsies, ka Ranma vienkārši vairs nevēlējās dzīvot un miegā aizmiga uz visiem laikiem, viņa elpai lēnām palēninoties un tad apstājoties.   


Adata ienirst vēnā, un es sāku nospiest virzuli.

“Ardievu, mans mīļais.”

 

 **********

She waits for each and other,  
 She waits for all men born;  
Forgets the earth her mother,  
 The life of fruits and corn;  
And spring and seed and swallow  
Take wing for her and follow  
Where summer song rings hollow  
 And flowers are put to scorn.

Šai pasaulē kas dzimis,  
Tie gaidīti tur top,  
Tie aizmirsīs par laimi,  
Par dzīvi, mīļoto.  
Par smaidiem, mīlu, sauli,  
Viss gaisīs tā kā rēgs,  
Kā vasras miglas vālos  
Vējš ziedlapiņas trauks.

 

**********

Es esmu nometusies uz ceļiem pie viņa gultas, mana galva noslīgusi uz viņa krūtīm, klausoties viņa seklajos elpas vilcienos. Katrs nākamais no tiem ir īsāks un seklāks par iepriekšējo. Tikai dažas minūtes, bet drīz viņš aizies projām no šīs pasaules. Es palikšu ar viņu līdz galam. Viņa roka nejūtīgi guļ satverta manējā. Tā neatbild manam tvērienam, taču joprojām ir silta. Viņa elpa nav samocīta, kā slīcējam, kas cīnās pēc katra gaisa malka. Viņš necīnās, tikai elpo arvien lēnāk un lēnāk.

Ir ilga pauze, un man jau liekas, ka tās ir beigas, bet tad vēl pēdējo reizi viņ[š izdveš vieglu skaņu, tikko sadzirdamu nopūtu. Tad vairs nav nekā. Es gaidu, klusībā skaitot sekundes, līdz sāku sajust ka roka manā plaukstā sāk palikt vēsāka.   


Es piecēlos, atlaižot viņa pirkstus. Mans skatiens krīt lejup. Viņa seja ir mierīga, bet tā arī pirms tam bija mierīga. Tikai tagad te vairs nav īso elpas vilcienu, beidzot viņš ir iegrimis mierā. Es jūtu kā pār manu seju rit asaras, laikam tās jau ir plūdušas kādu brīdi, es pat neapzinājos, kad tās sākās.

“Ardievu,” es klusi nočukstu. Tik klusi ka pati teju vairs to nesadzirdu. “Ardievu, Ranma.”   


Viņs beidzot ir atradis mieru, un viņa aiziešana atnesīs mieru daudziem citiem. Tomēr ir vēl viena nāve, kam lemts šonakt notikt. Vēl viena, pirms arī es radīšu sev mieru.

Bet pirms tā notiks, es vēlos, kaut vēlreiz varētu ieraudzīt zvaigznes.

 

 **********

There go the loves that wither,  
 The old loves with wearier wings;  
And all dead years draw thither,  
 And all disastrous things;  
Dead dreams of days forsaken  
Blind buds that snows have shaken,  
Wild leaves that winds have taken,  
 Red strays of ruined springs.

Tur kā migla gaist naids un mīla,  
Sena draudzība kā papīrs plīst.  
Gadu nasta tur pazūd kā nieki,  
Mūža bagāža lieka klūst:  
Beigti sapņi no mirušām dienām  
Tukši pumpuri, skāris ko sals  
Sausās lapas, ko vēji dzenā  
Tukšās gultnes, kad izžuvis strauts.

**********

Šis nav pats augstākais nams Tokijā, taču cita man nav un nāksies iztikt ar šo. Es stāvu uz jumta, raugoties uz pilsētu, kas zem manis plešas prom līdz pat pamalei, tās gaismas un tumsas rotaļām. Tad es paceļu acis uz augšu, cerot tumšajās nakts debesīs ieraudzīt zvaigznes, taču nespēju ieraudzīt nevienu.

Es atkal nolaižu acis lejup iuz pilsētu. Te mirgo neona reklāmas stendi, dzeltenīgi silti kvēlo laternas ielās, kafejnīcu un restorānu izkārtnes savijas daudzkrāsainos vijumos. Varbūt, ka vēloties panākt, lai viss mums apkārt sāktu tā mirdzēt, mēs esam pamanījušies aizēnot pat pašas zvaigznes. Interesanti, ja es stāvētu šai pašā vietā gadus simts agrāk, cik gan daudz zvaigžņu būtu raudzījušās lejup uz mani, mirkšķinot man kā debesu enģeļu acis?    


Šonakt man zvaigznes neieraudzīt, tikai mēness sirpis karājas debesīs. Es nopūšos, skatoties lejup, kā pa ielām šurpu turpu plūst automašīnu straume, kā kā skudriņas mazi cilvēciņi zib visās malās, dodoties savās nakts gaitās, ar labiem vai ļauniem plāniem. Visticamāk ka ne ar vieniem ne otriem, ar plāniem, kas nav ne īsti balti bet ne arī īsti melni, ar kaut ko iepelēku, kas klāj viņu dvēseles kā mūžīgie pīšļi un putekļi, kas tur viņus pie zemes, neļaujot viņiem nedz pacelties pāri ikdienas pelēcībai pretī debesīm, nedz arī iegrimt elles dzīlēs un mūžīgā tumsā.

Interesanti, kā būtu ja varētu iepazīt viņus visus? Ieskatīties katrā dvēselē tur lejā, uzzināt viņu slēptākos sapņus un dziļākās ilgas, klusās cerības un skaļo nožēlu, kvēlo triumfu un dedzinošo agoniju?    


Es to nespēju iedomāties. Kam gan tas, ja es pati sevī nespēju tikt skaidrībā. Es pagriežos, atstājot jumta malu un tukšumu aiz tās sev aiz muguras. Tur ir vairāki simti pēdu absolūti nekā, ko rēgaini izgaismo Tokijas gaismas. Vēl pēdējo reizi es paskatos debesīs, vieglā cerībā, ka līdzīgi kā burvju mākslinieks izceļ no cepures trusīti, tās beidzot parādītu man paslēptās zvaigznes.

Tā nenotiek.  


Un es speru soli atpakaļ, ieplešot rokas, ļaujot gaisam plūst ap mani, ar skatienu veroties augšup. Es zinu - kaut kur tur augšā ir zvaigznes, tur, aiz tumsas sienas. Es tikai nespēju tās ieraudzīt.

 

**********

We are not sure of sorrow,  
 And joy was never sure;  
To-day will die to-morrow;  
 Time stoops to no man's lure;  
And love, grown faint and fretful  
With lips but half regretful  
Sighs, and with eyes forgetful  
 Weeps that no loves endure.

Nekas nolemts šai pasaulē nevaid  
Ne skumjas nav drošas, ne prieks.  
Nākot rītdienai, šodiena nomirst,  
Lai kā gribētos, nestājas laiks.  
Mīla gaist, lai kā sāpetu sirdī,  
Lūpas nožēlas vārdus veļ,  
Acis aizmirst šos gaišos mirkļus,  
Asras zudušās jūtas klāj.  
  
  **********

Gaismas zib man garām, griežas visapkārt kā kaleidoskopā, sarkanais un zilais, dzeltenais un zaļais, bet visvairāk tomēr melnais, visur kur gaismas nav valda melnā krāsa.

Vējš svilpo ap mani, asi cērtoties pret manu ķermeni. Es jūtu kā tās skaņas izbalsojas cauri visai manai būtībai, un es iedomājos ko gan domā tie cilvēki tur lejā, kā viņi tur šokā skatās kā es te krītu lejup. Es to neredzu. Mans skatiens ir vērsts tikai uz augšu, uz tumsas slēptajām zvaigznēm.    


Piepeši. Piepeši viņas visas ir tur. Tai vienā mirklī. Es esmu droša ka es tās redzu, kā tās uzliesmo apkārt ap mēness sirpi, žilbinoši baltas, kā asaras, kā sniegpārslas. To ir tik daudz, ka pat tumsa uz mirkli atkāpjas.

“Zvaigznes,” es nočukstu. “Es redzu zvaigznes.”  


Bet vējš aiznes manus vārdus prom tumsā.

 

**********

From too much love of living,  
 From hope and fear set free,  
We thank with brief thanksgiving  
 Whatever gods may be  
That no life lives for ever;  
That dead men rise up never;  
That even the weariest river  
Winds somewhere safe to sea.

Brīvi no alkām pēc dzīves,  
No cerībām brīvi un bailēm,  
Elpu atvelkot sakām mēs dieviem  
Paldies īsu par dāvano šo.  
Ka nebūs mums mūžīgas dzīves,  
Nekāps mirušie ārā no kapa  
Ka pat visgausākā upe reiz  
Rāmi izbeigies jūras viļņos.

**********

Es krītu tikai dažas sekundes. Tikai pirms mirkļa es uz brīdi pamanīju zvaigznes, tagad tās atkal ir paslēpušās, un es zinu - es strauji tuvojos zemei. Vēl tikai daži mirkļi.

Lenta gluži kā pati izšaujas no manas rokas, tieva kā diegs, bet tai pat laikā stiprāka par tērauda trosi, tā atritinās, liekas aizniedzoties līdz bezgalībai, un tad tā aizsniedz izkārtnes balstu un apvijas ap to. Tā nostiepjas visā garumā, saspringst, liekas ka manu roku tūlīt izraus no pleca, ka rokturis izšļuks no mana tvēriena, tomēr es to turu stingri, tik stingri kā pašu dzīvi, lenta liekas iztiepjas vēl un vēl, gatava pārtrūkt. Bet tā iztur.   


Un tad, es beidzot esmu pārvarējusi šo zemes spēku, mans kritiens ir pārtrūcis, es atkal valdu pār sevi un pār to, kas ir man apkārt. Ar vēzienu es aizlidoju naktī, ļaujot no krūtīm izlausties tiem smiekliem, kas bija tur ieslodzīti tik ilgi. Veselus astoņus mēnešus. Dažus dučus pēdu zem manis cilvēki skatās augšup, pūloties saprast, kas gan tur augšā notiek.

Varētu teikt, ka šonakt es biju žēlsirdības eņģelis, bet pat Kristus ir teicis - es neesmu nācis mieru nest, bet zobenu - un es neesmu Kristus. Šonakt es būšu arī atriebības eņģelis. Arī es neesmu tikai baltā vai tikai melnā, es esmu pelēkā, kaut kas pa vidu. Es daru lietas, kas ir pretējas pēc dabas.   


Es tagad zinu kādu adresi šai miljonu pilnajā pilsētā. Es to uzzināju tikai vakarnakt. Šai adresē mīt kāds, kas pirms astoņiem mēnešiem iznīcināja kaut ko man ļoti dārgu. Dārgu man, dārgu vēl daudziem citiem. Iznīcināja mūsu laimi un cerības.

Šonakt mirs vēl viens… radījums.

 

 **********

Then star nor sun shall waken,  
 Nor any change of light;  
Nor sound of waters shaken,  
 Nor any sound or sight;  
Nor wintry leaves not vernal,  
Nor days nor things diurnal;  
Only the sleep eternal  
 In an eternal night.

 

Nelies gaismu vairs dzisušas zvaigznes  
Nedos siltumu rieta stars  
Necels troksni reiz rimusi pūsma,  
Rāmā ūdenī viļņi plaks  
Lapas nedzeltēs, nekritīs vējā  
Diena naktij vairs nesekos tad  
Tikai miers, miers mūžīgā naktī  
Eonu eonos dusēt tas liks.

 

-Algernon Charles Swinburne, "The Garden of Proserpine"

 

                                  THE END

 


End file.
